


Kinktober 1st & 2nd

by Rheynin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption II
Genre: Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, F/M, First Time, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, Virgin sex, Virginity, Young Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheynin/pseuds/Rheynin
Summary: Young Arthur & Reader’s first time together, and in general.*smut, obviously*
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You, arthur Morgan/ F Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of cheating here- this is from a previous work I never published or finished, but it fit the prompt well, and at least I’m getting SOME of it out there.

It changed about six months after you’d turned eighteen. Your little group had holed up in an abandoned house near the border of Ambarino, with Dutch and Hosea taking off to work on a scam. Pearson and Grimshaw left one afternoon to get supplies, planning on being back in a day or two. Arthur spent the afternoon grousing about being left behind “like a kid” because Hosea said it might get too dangerous. In the end, you’d thrown one of your knives at his head, nicking his ear, and told him to shut the hell up, or next time you’d be sure you didn’t miss. He growled at you, trying to be threatening, but when you busted out in laughter he did too. After that you sat together, passing a bottle of whiskey, until you headed to bed.

There hadn’t been enough whiskey in the bottle to do more than make either of you tipsy, and while Arthur lay there, trying to sleep, he found his thoughts drifting to you. It had been a long time since the two of you had been left alone together, and he’d wasted it being angry at being left behind. He should have taken the time to talk to you, find out what was going on in your head. He’d been working more with Dutch, meaning less with you, and he missed the way you used to talk to him, depend on him. Like a friend. 

He thought about the first time the two of you had gotten really, truly drunk together. Sixteen, a bottle stolen off a mark and kept for when Dutch, Hosea, and Grimshaw were fast asleep. You’d wandered off into the woods and polished off the bottle far faster than was good for you, trying to avoid the burn you now enjoyed. He’d been only slightly less drunk than you, but sober enough to know what he was doing when his mouth crashed against yours. He’d expected you to push him off, give him a piece of your mind. Instead, you’d crawled onto his lap, pushing him back against the log and slipping your tongue into his mouth. Your hips had been rolling against him, teasing him until he was so hard it hurt, breathing your soft moans into his mouth. He’d kissed you until he was breathless, with your arms around his neck, while he tried his best to find someplace to put his hands that wouldn’t lead to him becoming more frustrated than he knew he was already going to be. He still remembered the taste of you, sweet, mixed with the taste of whiskey and cigarettes. Neither of you had talked about what had happened afterwards. He wasn’t even sure if you remembered it, but he certainly did. 

At some point he had drifted off to sleep, because he woke up to a knock on his door. Before he could get up, he saw your head peek around the corner.

“Can I come in?” 

He nodded, scooting to the far side of the bed in case you wanted to sit down. As you crossed the room, his eyes were drawn to the skin of your arms and shoulders, beautiful against the lace edge of your nightgown. You settled in the spot he’d made, facing him with one knee up on the bed, your other leg still touching the floor. 

“Arthur. Promise you won’t laugh at me.” 

He yawned, pushing himself to a sitting position.

“Never.”

You looked down, twisting your fingers together. 

“I just feel silly. I had a nightmare. It was just a stupid dream, I know, but I’m still scared. Can I sleep in here with you?” You looked at him expectantly, his sleepy brain still trying to catch up. “I promise I’ll stay on my side of the bed?”

Bewildered, he nodded, still trying to work out exactly what was happening as you settled in bed beside him, hugging the edge so you didn’t touch him. He laid back down, ready to settle into sleep, when it hit him. He rolled onto his side, his eyes tracing your shape in the pale light of the moon.  
You were in his bed. With him, wearing just your nightdress, while he was only wearing his union suit. 

This might be a very long night.

He noticed after watching you a bit that your body was stiff with the effort of avoiding him, and he touched your shoulder gently.

“Hey, I ain’t gonna bite you. You don’t have to worry about staying on the edge of the bed like that.”

You sighed, shifting backwards a little and relaxing. His hand stayed on you, gently rubbing your arm for a little while before stilling. His heart was thundering in his chest, his brain fighting to keep him still and ignorant of the butterflies inside of him. Without entirely meaning to, he brought his body forward, spooning you.

“Mmm. You’re warm, Arthur. That feels nice.”

Though he knew you hadn’t meant anything remotely suggestive, your words sent a ripple of tightness through his stomach. It didn’t help that you’d wiggled your hips against him as you spoke, bringing his mind back to the feeling of you across his lap that night in the woods and how hard he’d been when you left him. He’d wanted you so badly, and had spent more nights than he cared to think about since then touching himself to the memory, spilling on the forest floor and wishing he was with you. Now he was near enough to you to smell your skin, still his favorite scent in the world, with no one around to hear or interrupt. Bringing his face so close to the back of your neck that his nose was nearly touching you, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. The smell of you was tantalizing, seductive, his body flushing as he lay behind you. Soon, you’d be all too aware of the effect you were having on him.

His breath was warm against your neck, reminding you of how close he was to you, and how little each of you were wearing. A heat was beginning to spread from between your legs, coursing through your body and making you bolder than you’d normally be. You shifted backwards, just enough to touch your neck to his nose. 

Anxiety rushed through his body almost as quickly as desire, and he nuzzled against your neck, breath hitched. His lips brushed tenderly over the soft skin. As you tilted your head to give him better access, brushes turned to kisses, lips parted, tongue pressing lightly against your skin and sending delicious chills down your spine. He lifted his hand, pushing the strap of your nightgown down to expose your shoulder and trailing kisses along it.  
Involuntarily, your hips shifted backward against him, making him groan as you pressed against his hard length. The sound spurred you on, your hips pressing against him as his arm wrapped around you, his hand fondling your breast. The more intently you rubbed against him, the louder he moaned, and the more fervent his touch became. Before long you were panting, desperate for more. Your hands worked feverishly down your buttons, his hand gripping your hip as he rubbed against you. 

As soon as the front of your nightdress fell open, his hand was on you, fingertips grazing the firm pink tip of your nipple. A sound that was half gasp, half moan wrenched it’s way out of your throat, making him press hard against you as his mouth sucked the tender skin of your neck. His fingers played against your nipple, every sweet sound that came out of your mouth making him want you more. He moved his hand from one breast to the other, until finally trailing downward, seeking the warm softness between your legs.

Before he found it, you turned, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep, hungry kiss. His hands slipped over your hips to the soft curve of your ass, gripping it hard as he pressed himself against you. Your hands trailed downward, fingers deftly unbuttoning the front of his union suit. As soon as his skin touched yours, it was as if you were set ablaze, his hands tugging the top of your nightdress down to your waist as he buried his face in your neck. Gone was the tenderness from his kisses, replaced by a white hot urgency. His teeth caught your skin, nipping you, mouth sucking across the skin in apology when you cried out. His mouth pressed on, downward, kissing marks against your skin until he found your breast. His eyes caught yours as he sucked, groaning hard and loud at the look you gave him, your eyelids heavy with the haze of ecstasy. He had done that, had made you feel that way, and the surge of pleasure that ripped through his body at the thought nearly finished him off before he’d even begun. 

You hooked you hands under his shoulders, pulling him back over you and pressing your mouth to his throat. Your tongue trailed across his Adam’s Apple as you sought the tender flesh just beneath his jaw, teeth grazing just hard enough to elicit a moan. The sound hit you at your core, spreading a wave of warmth and wetness you couldn’t ignore anymore.  
You pushed him back gently, wiggling your nightdress down your legs and kicking it to the side. He stared for a moment, entranced by the sight of your naked body, his chest heaving. You were just as admiring, your hands reaching to caress the skin of his chest before you pulled him back down against you. He started to grind himself against you again, but you were too impatient, needing the feel of him between your legs.

“If you don’t go ahead and fuck me,” you panted in his ear, “I’m going to fucking burst into flames.”

He didn’t need a second invitation. His union suit was off and on the ground as he raised himself over you, taking a moment to look into your eyes and brush his knuckles against your cheek before kissing you. You reached down between you with one hand while he slipped his hand into your other. Though you were hurried before, burning with passion, the significance of the moment wasn’t lost on either of you, and these little gestures assured the other of that.

You guided him to your opening, hand resting below him as he nudged his way inside. For a moment, there was resistance, and then it was gone, and he was filling you up. He moved slowly at first, reveling in the sensation of your warmth around him, but soon quickened his pace, both of you gasping at the newfound pleasure. Gripping his shoulders, you tilted your hips slightly and cried out his name as he suddenly hit a spot that nearly had you seeing stars. 

The sound of you calling his name like that sent a rush of heat through his body, and it took all he had to not let go then and there. Instead, he leaned back, brushing your hair out of your face and kissing you.

“I’m glad it’s you.” he whispered breathlessly.

You cupped his face in your hand. “Me too.” 

Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, and you tried hard to hold them back, not wanting him to think he was hurting you. It was quite the opposite- you didn’t think you’d ever felt this good in your whole life.

Despite his best efforts, Arthur soon felt heat building fast between his legs, and he grabbed the nearest thing he could. He barely got it against him before the heat spilled out, pleasure ripping through his body and leaving him in a breathless heap on top of you. You wrapped your arms around him, stroking his back as he recovered, brushing the slightly damp hair out of his eyes when he turned to look at you. He smiled softly, sleep heavy in his eyes, and you didn’t think you’d ever seen anything more beautiful.  
When he rolled off of you, you reached towards your gown, finding that it had happened to be what Arthur had grabbed in his blind rush. You giggled as he apologized, and he pulled you back against him in the bed, his bare skin deliciously warm against yours. His fingers trailed across your hip, then up your back as he looked into your eyes. As far as he was concerned, what had happened between you was nothing short of miraculous. That you’d give yourself to him, let him touch you, that you would want him in the same way he wanted you seemed impossible, but there you were beside him.  
He cupped your face, kissing you slowly, almost reverently. Smiling against his mouth, you slipped your arm over his waist and rubbed the small of his back. After you finally fell asleep, he stayed awake for some time, stroking your hair and thinking about all the times he’d laid awake at night, wondering what it would be like to have you beside him. He’d never imagined it would be this nice, this comfortable. Having you in his arms felt like being home.


	2. Hickeys

The next morning, you woke to find Arthur’s body tucked behind yours, his arm thrown across your waist. Memories of what had happened the night before flooded your thoughts, sending a flush of heat through your body as you rolled to face him. You brushed the hair out of his still sleeping face, trailing a finger along the line of his jaw, then leaned in to press a tender kiss to his lips.

His mouth moved against yours, capturing your bottom lip and running his tongue across it. You pulled back with a little laugh, pressing your forehead against his as he chased your lips, until he’d rolled on top of you. He started playfully nipping at your neck, your hands on his upper arms, until he bit a spot that made you moan, heat thick in your voice. Your hands tightened on him as he pressed himself between your legs, already growing hard again. 

The slight soreness between your legs was forgotten as he slid into you again, a primal groan rising from his throat. The daylight let you see his face perfectly, his eyes closed, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip. As he started moving inside of you, his mouth widened into an open gasp of pleasure. When you reached up to cup his face in your hand, he leaned into it, opening his eyes as he lowered his head to kiss you.

Suddenly the sound of hoof beats caught your attention and he pulled away from you with a start, eyes wide in panic. Someone was home, and in a few minutes they’d be inside, and the last thing either of you wanted was to be caught in the act, particularly with each other. Arthur pulled out of you quickly, tossing your nightdress to you as he pulled on his union suit.

“I can’t wear this!” You hissed as you tossed the stiff ball of fabric back at him.

“Find something! You gotta get back to your room!”

You pushed your way past him, grabbing one of his shirts and shoving your arms through the sleeves. Wrapping it around yourself, you didn’t even bother to button it before bolting to your room and slamming the door closed behind you. It wasn’t until you’d locked the door and were leaned against it that you stopped to catch your breath. 

When you finally felt calm enough to move again, you made your way to the bag you kept your clothes in, pulling out a pair of soft, warm pants, a chemise, and a thick button down shirt. You pulled your pants on beneath Arthur’s shirt, then shrugged it off to pull on your chemise. For a moment, you held it to your face, smiling. It smelled wonderful, like him, reminding you of the pleasure you’d just shared.

After you’d pulled your shirt over your shoulders, you walked to the cracked mirror over the dresser, ready to fix your hair for the day. Instead, you stopped, leaning in a little to take a better look. Arthur had left marks all over you, ranging from tiny love bites across your collarbones to large purple bruises on your breasts and shoulders. Worst of all, there was a very large mark right below your ear, impossible to hide with clothing. You felt certain that, between the four of them, at least one of the others was bound to notice it and guess what you’d been up to. It wasn’t as if you were children, of course, but with Dutch’s insistence that you were all a “family”, you couldn’t help but feel like they’d think it was wrong for you to be involved with each other in that way.

Finally, you sighed, buttoning your shirt and adjusting the collar to hide as much of it as you could. You thought about putting on a neckerchief to cover it, but since you’d always complained that those made you feel as if you were choking you thought it would draw more attention than the mark. You could only hope that either they’d be busy enough to miss it, or polite enough to ignore it. Pulling your hair into a braid, you stepped out of the room and prepared yourself for the day.

Arthur happened to be coming out of his room right as you were walking by. Your eyes grew wide when you saw him, and you pushed him back through the doorway. He didn’t have a mirror in his room, which was probably why he had opted to just throw on pants over his union suit and be done with it. He hadn’t even buttoned it all the way, which was why you could see the deep bruises you’d left across his chest, not to mention a very dark bite mark near his neck.

“Arthur, you can’t go out there like this.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

You undid a few buttons on your shirt to pull it to the side and show him the marks he’d left on you. 

“If you think this is bad, you should see you.”

“That bad?”

You reached up to touch the most obvious spots. “Only marks here. And here. And here. Then a line of them right here . . . .”

“I get it.” He pulled a button down out of his bag and slipped it on, tucking it in. “Better now?”

“Much. Just . . . don’t unbutton it, or take your shirt off around them for a while.”

“Yeah, well, they see that bit on your neck, they’ll know something was going on, alright.”

“Well maybe you should consider being less . . . enthusiastic!”

He cocked an eyebrow at you. “Seemed to enjoy it just fine last night”

“Shut up.” You smiled as he pulled you against him, planting a quick kiss on your lips.

Right then the door opened, and you jumped apart like you’d been shocked. Your eyes immediately went to the door where Dutch stood, luckily looking down at his vest. Instead of bolting, which was your first thought, you turned to Arthur.

“So, anyway, I guess I’ll talk to you later on. Bye.”

You walked on, giving Dutch a nod as you passed him. He returned it with a quiet hello, then raised his head to look at Arthur. Unfortunately, Arthur happened to be staring at your ass and biting his lip, making Dutch give him a quizzical look as he glanced back to you. Resisting the urge to slam your palm across your face, you went to the living room, where Hosea was waiting.

“Hello, dear. The two of you have a pleasant night?”

“Of course, Hosea. Nice and quiet. Though for a while I had to listen to Arthur whine about being left behind.”

“Oh, he’ll get over it. Soon enough he’ll be out with us, then I’m sure he’ll wish he could stay at home.”

You laughed, listening to him fill you in on the plans they’d been making, and what your part would be in it. A small smile played across your lips every time a memory of the night before crossed your mind. You knew you were going to have to get Hosea to go over this with you again later, because you just couldn’t focus, but that was alright. You were happier than you’d been in a very long time.


End file.
